


we are for each other

by grahamcracker76



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Hannibal Lecter, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcracker76/pseuds/grahamcracker76
Summary: Hannibal’s control is immaculate. It never slips, unless he wants it to. Sometimes, it feels good to give that control to someone else, to let someone else take the reins for a while. It feels especially good when that someone is Will.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 80





	we are for each other

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be working on my fluff fic, but Hannibal twitter was so delightfully horny today that this happened instead. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Title comes from the E.E. Cummings poem “Since feeling is first”:  
> we are for each other: then  
> laugh, leaning back in my arms  
> for life's not a paragraph
> 
> and death i think is no parenthesis  
> 

Hannibal’s control is immaculate. It never slips, unless he wants it to. Sometimes, it feels good to give that control to someone else, to let someone else take the reins for a while. It feels especially good when that someone is Will.

Even before their marriage, Will has always known how to read Hannibal - how to see past the person-suit to who he really is. It comes as no surprise that Will knows exactly what he needs, in this as in everything else. Hannibal tugs against the bindings on his wrists experimentally as Will settles between his legs, also bound tight.

“Don’t try to move,” Will says, his voice low and dangerous in warning. “Let me take care of you.”

Hannibal nods, his throat dry at the sight of Will leaning over him, all tanned skin and firm muscle. Will holds up a blindfold, eyebrows raised in question, but Hannibal shakes his head.

“I want to see you,” he says.

Will nods, his pupils blown wide.  _ My beautiful predator,  _ Hannibal thinks, feeling his cock harden. Will’s lips curve at the sight, and the air between them seems to crackle, both of them wound tight in anticipation.

Will leans forward and his hand closes around Hannibal’s throat, not enough to cut off his air, but to serve as a warning.  _ I’m in charge tonight. _ He kisses Hannibal slow and deep, and Hannibal moans as their tongues tangle together. He arches up into the kiss, already wanting more, but Will’s grip tightens around his neck in response, his wedding ring pressing cool against Hannibal’s skin.

“I want you to stay right where I put you,” Will tells him, his voice rough with desire. “I will not hesitate to walk away and leave you there, panting for me. I don’t want you to come…” he punctuates the words with a sharp scrape of his teeth to the jut of Hannibal’s jaw, “until I say. I want to take you apart. I want you begging for me. Do you understand?”

Will sucks a bruise onto Hannibal’s neck, and Hannibal’s breath hitches. “Yes,” he says as Will nips lightly at the mark he just left, his teeth sharp against Hannibal’s skin. “Yes,” Hannibal repeats, breathless, and Will’s eyes darken as he looks at him, a feral glint in his gaze.

He is stunning. He looks like a Greek sculpture come to life, and Hannibal wishes for a moment that he could tangle his fingers in Will’s dark curls and force his Will’s lips back to his. Then Will’s tongue slides along his collarbone and all thoughts of controlling the situation leave him.

Because the truth is that sometimes, Will knows what he wants better than Hannibal knows himself. Will knows him better than anyone ever has. Will sees all of him, and he wants him, with a desire that matches Hannibal’s own. And if what Will wants tonight is this, who is Hannibal to deny him? And why would he, when their desires are so clearly aligned?

As Will’s lips move languidly down his chest, Hannibal lets all trace of tension and resistance leave him. His muscles relax, and he sinks back against the bed, the feel of the smooth silken sheets a marked contrast to the heat of Will’s skin against his own. 

Will notices, and Hannibal feels his smile against his skin. “That’s it,” Will says, and trails his fingers lightly down Hannibal’s side. “Relax. Stay with me.”

Hannibal looks down at him and his heart thumps unevenly in his chest. “Where else would I go?” he says, and Will smiles in response, soft and fond. It’s become their own little code by now, because both of them know that neither of them want to be anywhere else, even with the whole world at their disposal. As long as they are together, nothing else matters. As long as they are together, they can do anything.

His grip firm on Hannibal’s hips, Will’s lips close around a nipple, tongue swirling around it as he sucks. Hannibal’s breath leaves him in a rush, and he fights the instinct to move, to urge Will on. Will moves to his other nipple and gives it the same ministrations. He is  _ very _ thorough.

Hannibal moans, the sound loud in the quiet room, and Will’s gaze snaps up to meet his.

Hannibal doesn’t know what Will sees on his face, but whatever it is makes him lunge forward to seize his lips in a fierce kiss once more.

“Yes,” Will gasps, “god,  _ Hannibal, _ you don’t know what you do to me.”

“The feeling is entirely mutual,” Hannibal murmurs against his lips when Will pulls back to lean their foreheads together. “You are remarkable, my dear Will.”

Will kisses him again, lips and teeth and tongue. “So are you,” he says fiercely. “I’m going to make you feel so good. Please feel free… to be as vocal as you like.”

He kisses Hannibal once more, and Hannibal relishes in the warmth of their connection. They’re conjoined, as Will once said, and the beauty of it never ceases to take him off guard.

Will leans over him, reaching for something on the bedside table, and Hannibal hears the telltale snick of a bottle cap being opened. His breath comes fast as he watches Will slick up his fingers and brace his other hand on the inside of Hannibal’s thigh. Will circles around Hannibal’s hole and then presses in, slow and steady.

Hannibal’s eyelids slip closed as he feels himself relax, welcoming the familiar sensation of his husband inside him. Will stretches him with careful reverence, first one finger and then two. When he finds Hannibal’s prostate with the unerring ease of long years of practice, a broken moan escapes Hannibal’s lips, and he feels Will’s answering shudder of want in the spasm of his hand against Hannibal’s thigh.

“Beautiful,” Will says, his hair falling into his face and naked desire in his eyes. He rubs his palm against the inside of Hannibal’s thigh gently before angling the fingers deep inside Hannibal again, and again, and again.

Hannibal shouts, his fingers tightening against his bonds, and Will’s eyes glint in satisfaction at the sight. “Beautiful,” he says again, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s fevered skin.  _ “Mine.” _

“Yours,” Hannibal agrees, “till death do us part, and even after then. I am yours in mind, body, and soul. Only yours.”

Will kneels before him, proud and conquering, and Hannibal can’t help thinking that he would like to draw him like this, the warrior ready to take his prize. Hannibal knows what he is waiting for. He wants to know that Hannibal wants this as much as he does. He wants Hannibal to  _ beg. _

There is a beat as they look at each other. It is the calm before the storm. Hannibal takes a deep breath, his eyes on Will as his husband strokes his own cock, putting on a show he knows Hannibal won’t be able to refuse.

Will tips his head back so that Hannibal can admire the arch of his neck and moans, low and wanton. He is gorgeous, and Hannibal yearns to push him against the mattress and have his way with him, but that is not their game tonight. No, both of them know the game, and Hannibal knows they are both done with waiting.

Will’s gaze finds his again, as though he knows what’s coming. Hannibal licks his lips, and Will’s eyes follow the motion hungrily. “Please,” Hannibal says, watching Will’s pupils darken with want.  _ “Please, _ Will. Please.  _ Take me.” _

Will smiles, slow and triumphant. He leans in to kiss Hannibal, and Hannibal can taste that they are both equally desperate, both equally undone with desire. Will is all around him, his taste and his smell surrounding him, and Hannibal wants him closer still. He wants to be conquered. He wants to be consumed. Will, it seems, wants the same thing.

“It would be my pleasure,” Will says against his lips, and then he’s lining himself up and pressing inside Hannibal in one smooth slide. When he is fully seated, Will keeps still for a moment, panting with the effort. He wraps his fingers around Hannibal’s and brushes their lips together, and Hannibal breathes out slowly, letting himself adjust.

“Okay?” Will asks, rubbing his nose alongside Hannibal’s gently, and he nods, squeezing Will’s fingers in response.

“I’m ready,” he says.

Will kisses him again before he starts to move, slowly at first before picking up speed, each thrust rough and brutal and making Hannibal cry out every time he gets the angle just right. The heat between them rises, their skin slick as their bodies slap together. A bead of sweat trickles down Will’s temple, and Hannibal longs to lick it up with his tongue.

“Will,” he moans, his grip on Will’s fingers tightening. “Will.”

Will is gasping above him, as breathless and strained as Hannibal, but he doesn’t let up for a second. “You have me,” Will tells him, “you have all of me, Hannibal. You’re mine, and I’m yours. You see?”

Hannibal looks into his eyes and sees only truth there. One and the same. They belong to each other, forever and always. “Yes,” he says. “We are for each other.”

Their gazes lock, and he knows they both sense they are close to the edge, ready to tip over the cliff together. He knows they will have a safe landing in each other’s arms. “Please,” he says again, for both of them, because he knows what they both want. “Together?”

Will nods. “Together.”

He reaches down to stroke Hannibal’s cock, and Hannibal groans at the touch, at the feel of Will’s thumb dragging over his slit. Will’s thrusts are growing erratic, and Hannibal feels himself shaking apart the sight of him, at the feel of his hand and the drag of his cock inside him, and the hot puff his breath on Hannibal’s skin.

“Close,” Hannibal grunts, and Will nods his understanding. His hips snap forward, finding Hannibal’s prostate once more, and at the same time his grip tightens on Hannibal’s cock, stroking him mercilessly.

“Come for me,” Will tells him, his voice rough and broken. “Give me everything.”

Hannibal doesn’t think he could have waited another minute. He gasps and shudders and lets go, welcoming the waves of pleasure as they wash over him. Will’s face hovers above him, and Hannibal hears Will saying his name over and over like a mantra, like a prayer.

“Show me,” Hannibal says, and Will’s hips jerk forward as he gives a strangled cry. Hannibal feels Will spill deep inside him, giving him everything. 

With a sigh, Will collapses on top of him and they breathe together for a while as their racing heartbeats slow to normal. Before long, though, Hannibal becomes aware of other things, like the stickiness of his come as it dries between them, and the ache of the bindings as they dig into his skin. He groans, and Will raises his head.

“Let me get that for you, darling,” he says. Will gently unties him and kisses his wrist with infinite tenderness. Hannibal stretches, luxuriating in the ache and pull of his muscles. He watches his husband’s naked form with unconcealed admiration as Will slips into the bathroom and returns with a damp towel, cleaning up the mess on Hannibal’s stomach.

“Mmm,” Hannibal murmurs as Will climbs into bed and curls up behind him, winding his arm around Hannibal’s waist.

“You were beautiful,” Will tells him, pressing his lips to Hannibal’s skin. “I love you, Hannibal. So much.”

Hannibal twines their fingers together and kisses Will’s knuckles. “As I love you,” he responds. “Sleep, my dear Will.”

Will makes a pleased sound and tucks his head against Hannibal’s shoulder. They drift off together, safe in each other’s arms.

***

E N D

***

  
  



End file.
